


Dead End

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Post-Apocalypse, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they could find him, then everything would be alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

            They had been on the road for such a long time.  He couldn't remember the last time they'd rested in the same place for longer than a night.  But, Cas supposed, they couldn't afford to rest.  They couldn't afford to lose their trail.  He wasn't too far away now, he couldn't be.

 

            The map, the clues, even the people they'd met along the way had led them right here.  In front of them was an old motel.  The gate was closed, but it was a simple matter to climb over it, and get in.  The parking lot was empty, save for a few Walker corpses.  His work, had to be.

 

            "I remember this place" Sam whispered, trying not to make too much noise in case any more Walkers were lurking.  "We stayed here for a few days.  We were working a werewolf case."

 

            Cas smiled, something that has been rare for him ever since the place they had called home had gone up in flames.  "We found him Sam.  We finally found him."

 

            And Sam just looked over at Cas, a grin stretched across his face, his eyes watering.  "Yeah Cas.  We did.  Dean's here, he's _here._ "

 

            "Then lets look." Castiell offered, gun in his hand, ready for any potential threat that may show itself. 

 

            "Knowing Dean, he's probably holed up in the room we stayed in." Sam laughed, wiping his eyes.  He couldn't help it though.  Nothing had felt this good in such a long time.  Sam led Castiel up the steps, towards the room at the end of row.  His heart was pounding in his chest, and his entire body just felt so light, and he was just so fucking happy.

 

            Castiel shared in the sentiment, it was like the grin on his face was just going to split him in two; but he couldn't stop smiling even if he had wanted to.  They had been searching for Dean so long in this wasteland filled with the dead, and survivors.  And after everything they had gone through....

 

            _Just one win_ , Castiel thought, _just this one thing.  That's all we need, that's all we want._

 

            Sam stopped in front of the door; they had shared the room practically a lifetime ago, but of course Dean would come here.  He was nothing if not sentimental.  A sudden wave of nausea rolled through Sam.  He had no idea why, but something just felt... _off._   He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew that something was behind that door.

 

            Sam knocked on the door, but there was really no need.  Dean knew they were coming for him, otherwise he wouldn't have left all those hints.  Those signs people put up on the sides of large buildings hoping that friends would come through, and see them. 

 

            "Dean" Sam called, his voice hesitant, betraying the sudden surge of feel that settled deep into his stomach.  He knew something wasn't right, _but Dean has to be alright, Dean is always alright._

 

            "Just open the door Sam!" Cas spoke up, the excitement in his voice was clear.  They had been working towards this for so long, and if something was wrong with Dean, Sam didn't know how Cas would react.  Dean had been the only thing moving Cas forward.

 

_If Dean could see you like this what do you think he would say Cas?_

 

_Dean wouldn't let you give up Cas, and neither will I._

 

_If you're not there when we find Dean, he'll never forgive me, and he'll never forgive you!_

 

            No.  Dean was fine.  He had to be, _he just has to be._

 

            Sam knocked again, but there was still no response.

 

            "Do you think he's maybe in a different room?"

 

            "No." Sam shook his head.  He knew Dean was behind this door, he just didn't know if he was prepared for what he was going to see.  "He's in there Cas.  I know he is."

 

            "Then open the door!" Cas urged.

 

            Sam nodded, hand resting on the door handle.  All he had to do was push open the door, and he would see that Dean was fine.  Probably asleep, and waiting for them.  And then Sam would laugh, because he had been wrong about his bad feeling, and everything would be fine. _He's fine, he's always fine._

 

            Sam took in a deep breath, and pushed open the door.  The room was dark, save for the light coming in around Sam's figure in the doorway, but he could still see it.  Could still see what had clearly happened.

 

            Dean lay on the floor in the center of the room, a dead walker next to him, and a large bite mark in his neck still pumping out blood.  It was a fresh would.  It was fresh.  _We could have saved him.  If we hadn't stopped to rest we could've been here, we could've saved him._

 

            "Sam move! I want to see Dean!" Cas pushed his way past the hulking man.

 

            "Cas, no!" Sam choked out, reaching to Cas to pull him back, but he couldn't be stopped. 

 

            Castiel stood there, just over Dean's body, looking at him.  He looked back to Sam, a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes.

 

            "Sam" his voice cracked, "What's wrong? Come say hi to Dean."

 

            Sam put his fist to his mouth to hold back the sob that threated to spill from his mouth.  The tears were hot, and they stung his eyes, and they flowed just as freely as Dean's blood from his neck.

 

            "Don't cry Sam" Cas called out, "Dean's just as happy to see us as we are to see him!" Castiel knelt in the blood, pulled Dean's head into his lap, and began to talk to him.  Telling him of how he, and Sam had found him.

 

            Sam gripped his head, trying to breath, trying to think, _fucking think._   Dean was gone.  Dean was actually gone, there would be no more crossroads deals, no more angelic rescues, no more spells, _no more Dean._  

 

            "Cas.  Cas you...you have to move, I have to...have to..."

 

            _Have to put him down.  Put a bullet in his brain before he becomes one of those things.  He wouldn't want that._

 

"What Sam?" Castiel looked up at him, his hands, and knee's were soaked in blood, and he was still just smiling, talking to Dean.

 

            "He's dead Cas.  We can't leave him like this." Sam finally managed to say the words, the words that made it all real.

 

            "No." Castiel shook his head, "N...no.  No.  I can-can fix him, I know I can, just let me heal him, all I have to do is heal him." Cas put his hand over the wound, and closed his eyes in concentration.  But his grace had failed him long ago, he had nothing left.  But he just didn't want to believe it.

 

            _Can you blame him?_

 

            "Cas...you can't." Sam felt the tears prick his eyes again.  He couldn't do this, he couldn't fucking do this.  He needed Dean, he couldn't do this without him, he couldn't take care of Cas. _I need you._

 

            It was subtle, but Sam had been through this before.  Watched somebody he knew turn, and he could see just barely as Dean's chest began to rise, and fall.

 

            "Cas, move.  You have to move right now!" Sam hissed.

 

            "Sam! Sam look, I-I did it! Look he's fine, Dean's fine, see?" Cas cried, tears running down his face once again, pure joy written in his smile.

 

            "Cas, you have to move, now!" Sam snapped, hand tightening on his own gun.

 

            Castiel gripped Dean's face in both of his hands, and his own arms were gripped tightly.  "I knew we would find you Dean.  I knew it." Cas shook his head, the smile never leaving, even as "Dean" moved closer, hissing, and teeth clicking whenever it closed it's mouth trying to find something to sink his teeth into.

 

            "Sam's here too, Dean.  We both came for you, we found you, we're here." Castiel whispered, "We're here.  We made it.  We all made it."

 

            "Dean" moved in closer, and Cas let him.  And then all he could see was the barrel of the gun pressed to "Dean's" forehead, and then the blood splatter as he went limp in Castiel's arms.

 

            Castiel stared at Dean for a long time, at the bullet hole in his head.  He pressed his fingers to it, a whimper escaping him.  He looked to Sam, eyes accusing; but all he saw was Sam laying on his back, hands covering his face as he sobbed, and screamed.

 

           And Castiel cried too, those heart-wrenching, broken sobs.  They didn't care for the noise they made as they mourned together.  Dean was gone.  He was gone, and they were never going to get him back.


End file.
